The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Privacy is increasingly important to many people, including young adults. What is needed is a system and method for simply and efficiently improving on personal privacy, particularly in a portable or temporary format.